The present invention relates to an automotive hydraulic modulator used, for example, in the antilock-braking system (ABS) or traction control system.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication JP-A-8-80827 discloses an automotive hydraulic modulator used in ABS, which is formed with a pair of first accumulator chambers and a pair of second accumulator chambers.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication JP-A-8-285117 discloses a three-dimensionally configured electric wiring structure of a solenoid valve block.